


White as Snow

by AngellTheNinth



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Snow, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: Charlie loves the snow. Its so rare in Hell and she can't help bur marvel at it. But Vaggie doesn't see what the big deal is.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	White as Snow

“Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la, la la la la...” Charlie sang and danced around the room as she look at the flashing lights and red and green ribbons that hung everywhere.

“Its not even Christmas hun. Even if it was we don’t have that down here remember?” Vaggie said but couldn’t keep a smile of her face.

“But its snowing Vaggie! Snow in Hell! Do you know how rare that is?!” Charlie bounced up and down in excitement as she watched the snowflakes fall and cover everything in a cold, yet very soft layer of snow.

Vaggie glanced out the window, “I know its rare, I live here. But I don’t see how this is such a big deal for you.”

“Well... I haven’t seen it many times. I could probably count the number of times one hand. Unlike everyone else who gets here.” Charlie said still looking out the window.

Vaggie walked up to her girlfriend and hugged her from behind, “I’m sorry. I didn’t think of it that way.”

Charlie giggled as she felt Vaggie placing small kisses on her neck, “No need to apologize darling. There’s also... one other reason I like the snow.”

“What reason?” Vaggie stopped her kisses and just placed her head on Charlie’s shoulder, watching the snow with her.

“It remind me of Heaven in a way. Its something I, as the heir to the throne can’t ever grasp, and its something I try to encourage others to want to reach. I want to help them, but at the same time I know I can’t ever do the same for myself. I can’t go to Heaven like the rest of them.” Charlie looked sad for a moment, then smiled again.

But Vaggie saw that moment of sadness, “You say some really stupid stuff sometimes.”

“Huh?” Charlie turned to her girlfriend.

“You the best person I’ve ever met. You’re kind, sweet and try to see the best in everyone. If anyone in Hell deserves to go to Heaven its you, and if the time comes and I get to go there, ether you go with me, or I don’t go at all. You said snow reminds you of Heaven? Then you remind me of Heaven. Something so bright and untainted by this place.” Vaggie finished talking and took Charlie’s hands in her own, gently kissing them.

“I’m far from untainted my darling.” Charlie said as her eyes changed to red and she revealed her horns, “But thank you, I appreciate what you said.” She smiled as she reverted back to her normal self and kissed her girlfriend.

“You’ll always be my Heaven away from Heaven.” Vaggie said as she started slipping her hands under her girlfriends shirt.

“I don’t think your actions would be allowed in Heaven.” despite her words Charlie found herself grinning.

“You have a one track mind hun. What if I’m just cold? Like you said it rarely snows in Hell so I’m not used to it being cold here.” Vaggie started kissing her girlfriends neck as she spoke.

“Well... in that case I suppose we should try our best to keep ourselves warm.” Charlie started walking forward until they reached their bed.

“I love you, you know that?” Vaggie asked with a smile.

“Of course I know. And I love you too, more every single day.”, with that she kissed her girlfriend again and for the next few hours she completely for got about the snow falling outside.


End file.
